


Filler Episode

by BloodyBacon



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boypussy, Cute, Dubious Consent, Gap Filler, Gay, Gay Sex, Implied/Referenced Torture, Luke is a monster, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Oral, Oral Sex, Police, Power Bottom, Prison, Prison Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shotacon, Strap-Ons, Tags Are Hard, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Top shota, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, manpussy, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28037184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyBacon/pseuds/BloodyBacon
Summary: Violence
Relationships: Clive/Luke Triton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Filler Episode

The sound of a pained grunt could be heard as a handcuffed man was tossed into a dirty celled room. His arms were behind his back, and he barely moved on the gravel floors as the cell’s doors were closed behind him. 

Clive was his name, convicted of at least four murders that they could prove beyond a reasonable doubt. He tried to sit up, propping himself up against the wall. They’d been kicking his ass for information all day long, it was getting a bit tiring. He hadn’t said a word so far, no amount of beating or bruises would make him say anything. 

He spat out a little blood onto the floor, and sniffled … he really wanted to go home. 

“Um- h-hi-?” A small, timid voice came through, Clive turned his head, looking down into the hallway through the bars. A Little light was coming in from the left side, brightening the walls as a small boy peeked through the metal. He held up a key, dressed in a military uniform, solid black, leather. “I’m going to come in now- okay? Don’t hurt me please-” He humbly requested before opening up the door. It creaked like rusted metal always did, and the boy waltzed in, carrying a large briefcase in his off hand. 

Clive just looked him up and down, on his nametag, it said ‘Luke’ in beautiful calligraphy letters. 

The boy dropped his briefcase, and turned towards Clive, his messy, short hair falling over his eyes as he lowered his head. “It was a bad thing, you did- why? Why did you do it? They weren;t hurting anyone, not you, not anyone-” Luke said, and Clive looked down at the floor, “I- I ..” He grinned .. no way. There was no way this was happening right now, his faith in humanity was slowly slipping away. 

He looked up at Luke, a wide smile on his face as he squinted, “So the military has dogs, and puppies, huh?” He asked, seeing Luke’s face turn cold. “ … you won’t tell me, will you? They told me you were refusing to speak, I think that’s awful-” Luke said. He seemed so innocent, Clive could only laugh, “You’re the one that’s awful-” He said, gathering up the blood from his missing tooth, spitting it at Luke’s shoe. 

The boy gasped, and stepped back, 

“That’s disgusting!” 

“Then get out before the next one goes on your face …” Clive said. Luke just watched him .. before walking over to him. “You don’t have the strength to talk to me that way! I want the same kind of respect you give the adult officers!” 

“You think I respect you? Naive little shithead- fuck off.” 

Luke lifted a leg, and in an instant, Clive was on the ground with a kick to the face. His vision went dark for a second, why- did that hurt so much? He gasped when the boy kicked him again, in the stomach, and choked when a black, steel toed boot pressed down onto his face. 

“Meanie ..” Luke mumbled, stepping on Clive’s face, “I just want to help you and you’re being so mean!” he said, before he stopped, and stood up straight, watching Clive just try and breathe. He looked down, between the man’s legs, and kicked him over onto his back, standing up on his chest. 

“You’re going to have to be nice one day- you know-” Luke said, “You can’t just walk around being mean to everyone-” He pressed his foot down between Clive’s legs, hearing a loud scream come out of him. He started to grind his foot down, “I work hard, you know, everything is already pretty hard for me without you making it any worse! So just tell me why you hurt those people and this can all be over!” He said. 

Clive groaned, “S-Stop- that!!” 

“Not until you tell me!” 

“Never!” 

“Fine.” Luke stomped down, and Clive arched upwards, holding back what was probably vomit from being kicked so hard. His eyes rolled back, and he laid down, hopefully just unconscious for now. 

Luke watched him as he laid there, before walking over to the briefcase. “They gave me permission to do whatever I want with you- and I want to play today-” Luke said, bending down to open the case. “If you don’t tell me anything, then we’ll just keep going until you need a nap, and when you wake up we’ll do it again- and again- and again-”

Clive opened his eyes, squinting through blurred vision, watching as Luke pulled his pants down, and walked over to him, holding something long in his hands. 

He strapped it on, tying it around his waist … Clive sat up again, ribs hurting as he tried moving away, “What’s wrong with you?!” He hissed, before a foot pressed against his chest, his sore chest full of broken ribs, forcing him to submit. “S-stop-” He coughed, before he was forced to be quiet, feeling the boy strip him of his clothes. 

“... oh- you’re like me!” Luke happily said, pressing his fingers against Clive’s slit, making his body jolt up in shock. 

“Don’t worry- I want you to be happy- so i’ll make you feel really good- and when we’re friends, you’ll tell me everything-” Luke said, watching Clive as he rolled over, trying to inch away, body shaking, begging him to just give up. Luke couldn’t help the frown that came onto his face as he gripped Clive by his hips. 

“It’s going to be okay, shhh-  **shhhh** ” 

It started to push in, and Clive clenched his eyes shut, along with his fists, curling up on the ground as Luke shuffled up onto him. It hurt, pushing deep inside of his body, where nothing had ever gone before. No lube, no stretching, just pain, and before he knew it he was crying, begging for it to stop as his stomach began to bulge with the intrusive rubber toy. 

He bit his lip, it hurt his ribs, he could only cough up blood as he sobbed, feeling slightly good, ashamed of it. It only got worse when Luke sympathetically gave his back a rub as he started to thrust, ripping Clive apart from the inside. There was a sound filling the room, a sort of wet, crackling noise as the toy went in, and out. 

“Wow- You must feel really good-” Luke said, “Your body made so much of that liquid stuff- it smells good-” the boy said, leaning forward. He shoved the toy as deep into Clive as it could go, hearing him strain on a scream before he laid flat against the ground, voice cracking as he cried as vocally as his body would allow. 

“You’re really deep, you took the whole thing inside- it feels good- doesn’t it?” He asked, pulling out a little, staring at the sweet fluid dripping onto the floor. “Your body really likes it, your butt is blushing and all the little dots on it look happy-” He said. 

“Shut- up-” Clive hissed, before coughing, and then gasping as Luke pulled the toy out of him. He let it slide back in, and Clive bit his tongue, holding in any noise. Luke didn’t seem to mind, he was just doing his job after all. “If you tell me, then I’ll stop- and you can sleep in a cute doggy bed tonight instead of this nasty old cell!” Luke said. Clive groaned, and Luke watched as he shuddered, and went limp … 

“Clive?” He innocently asked, not knowing what exactly he’d done to him. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive woke up, and immediately sat upright, looking around, seeing that he was in a bed. He had been bandaged, and there was something in his mouth, cotton balls? Where his missing teeth were. It felt like that knocked out a wisdom tooth or something, it was all he could feel in the back of his mouth, nothing but senseless pounding, like a terrible headache.

The entire room was blank white, and small … which was how he felt, small. Being nude and all, he was extremely cold at the moment.

The door opened, and he looked up, seeing the little boy from the cell come into the room with a bright smile on his face. 

“Oh … the collar fits!” Luke said, walking over to the side of Clive’s bed, sitting down next to him on the mattress.of course the first thing Clive did was reach up to his neck and feel around to see whatever it was the boy was talking about.

Sure enough, there was metal around his neck, “What did you do to me-” He asked, and Luke smiled, replying with a sly little, “I’ll tell you what you wanna know if you tell me what I wanna know.” 

“Kill yourself you filthy- KhhgAAAA-” Clive gripped the collar, Wincing as the electric shock to his neck stopped, and he was left to breathe. “It will go off every time you disobey me- I have a remote-” Luke said, and Clive growled, “But you didn’t press any buttons! And I don’t care- this won’t change anything-”

“.. hehe-” Luke smiled, and pulled the blankets aside, getting right in between Clive’s legs. “I just came to see how my puppy was doing!” Luke said, reaching out towards Clive’s stomach. Clive started to hit him, but admittedly, he was afraid, so he kept still as Luke gave his stomach a rub, and laid back on the pillows when the boy told him to. Luke moved onto him, and kissed his shoulders, “You belong to me now, as far as everyone else knows, you’re not even alive anymore- isn’t that great? No more debt! No more work, you get to just sit there and let me love you all day long!” Luke grinned, and Clive stared at him, before gritting his teeth. 

“Do what you want, you’re never getting anything out of me-” 

“It’s okay! You can tell me whenever you’re ready- Or you can stay my pet forever- but for now- You should eat-” Luke pulled something out of his pocket, candy? “One of these will keep you full for a while, and it’ll keep your body nice and healthy-” He held it out, it looked like a gumball. Clive took it from him, and opened the wrapper … 

He didn’t have a choice, did he? He ate it, chewing it up, it had the consistency of chocolate and caramel, but it didn’t quite taste like anything he could identify. He swallowed it, and Luke gave him a pat on the head, “Good boy! I love you sooo much-” He said, wrapping his arms around Clive, who grit his teeth in pain at Luke’s weight on his body. He was incredibly sore … maybe if he played good he could just get out of here- 

“Okay!” Luke said, dipping his head down underneath the blankets. Clive shuffled out of his way, but Luke just followed him, kissing at his stomach. 

“Get- Off of m- HHGN-” He was electrocuted, that time his heart began to throb, and it left him choking for air. He cowered, Letting Luke do whatever he pleased, unable to keep his mouth away from him as it got lower, and lower. 

“I’ll be gentle-” Luke said, before popping up from underneath the blankets. “I told you, we’ll keep doing it until you tell me-” He said, Licking Clive right up in between his legs. He licked hard, letting his tongue scrub the nerve filled, sensitive little button at the top, flicking across it, leaving it wet with saliva before he leaned in, and closed his mouth around it. He started to suck, holding Clive’s legs apart, forcing him to present himself in all of his broken Glory. 

Clive could only twist and turn, hesitantly reaching out to push Luke away, before he remembered the sting of the collar, and was forced to put his arms down from fear of getting shocked again. He felt like a coward, laying there moaning out the name of the boy who kicked his ass while he was already down, and molested him, stripped him of any sort of pride he took in being himself. 

And it only got worse when his body had the nerve to push him into an orgasm, he cried, it was all he could do, just cry. And then it was over, he felt cold between his legs, so he closed them, feeling Luke’s spit dripping down onto the bed. Luke looked up at him, “Don’t be sad, it felt good right? You should just enjoy it!” Luke said. 

Clive hissed, looking away, getting nothing in the form of sympathy as Luke stared at him …

“Well, we can play more tomorrow-” Luke got off of the bed, leaving the other to lay back down on the mattress. 

Before Luke left, he infected Clive with one last line, 

“You taste really good-” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


…

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Clive hung upside down in a dark room, chained to the ceiling by his ankles with his legs spread apart. Blood dripped from between them, along with other fluids. Everyone had a taste of him by now, His body was littered in scars and kiss marks, and his eyes were cold, yet focused. He groaned as Luke slapped him for the millionth time, “wakey wakey- eggs and- hello?” Luke looked at Clive’s face … before huffing. “Do you need another shock?” He asked, and Clive twitched a little, before he mumbled something incoherent. 

“ .. hmmmmm? I can’t hear you!!” 

“Bill made me do it- p-please-” Clive said, tears falling from his eyes onto the floor. He spoke in whispers, unable to talk without intensive pain in his throat, “He pissed me off so I killed his wife and after that I couldn’t stop, it was his fault-” Clive said. “He took my family- they were all I-” He coughed, and gave up, biting his lip as he hung there … 

Luke sat down on the floor. “I like you … I think I’ll keep you around, so they won’t give you the death penalty.” He said. 

Clive nodded, and Luke smiled, “But look on the bright side! The guy you were talking about has already been arrested and is in prison! So he’ll be punished too.” Luke said. “And you’ll be just fine- living like a spoiled puppy-” He said, watching as Clive’s expression turned blank, and stayed that way. 

Forever. 


End file.
